Remember Me This Way
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: Hermione's parents are killed. She feels alone, but one of her friends may understand what she's going through better than she thinks... CHAP 3 UP!
1. Unexpected Visit

Title: Remember Me This Way

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters!'

Plot: Hermione's parents are killed, she feels so alone, but one of her friends may understand what she's going through better than she thinks. I don't own the song either. I forget who it's by, but it's not mine.

A/n: my second song fic, please be nice!

Harry grinned as Fred and George heaved his trunk into Ron's room. Apart from Hogwarts, this was his favorite place to be. 

            "Anything else, my liege?" Fred asked and bowed.

            "I think that's about it," Harry said. He threw him a chocolate frog. "For your trouble,"

They grinned, bowed again and walked out of the room.

Ron flopped down on his bed. "Our fifth year is starting in three days. That means O.W.L.s, you know."

Harry nodded. "I know."

Ron sat up. "How about a game of Wizard Chess?"

Harry rolled his eyes, but agreed. He had never beaten Ron at Wizard Chess in all of the years they had known eachother. 

            "What's my record now?" Ron asked. "120-0?"

            "About right, I guess," Harry moaned.

Ron set his pieces on the board, and then turned to Harry. "Your move."

Harry looked things over. "Pawn to B4."

            "Rook to I7."

Harry took a few minutes. "Pawn to G3."

            "Queen to K3."

            "So, is Hermione going to be coming?" Harry asked. "Bishop to E5."

            "Hermione," Ron repeated. "Knight to E5."

Harry watched Ron's knight slice his Bishop in half. "Yeah, Hermione. Queen to K2."

Ron grinned. Harry had just made a fatal mistake. "Rook to K2. Check." He then continued, "No, she wrote me last week saying she would be spending holiday with what's his face--- Mr. Bean…. Mumbly Joe… uhm… Krum!" His Rook squashed Harry's queen.

Harry's jaw dropped open. So she WAS visiting Krum. Red hot anger boiled inside Harry. He had a thing for Hermione since their first year. And he thought she had liked him too… I mean, she did kiss him afterall. "Pawn to H8." Harry mumbled. His whole world seemed to stop when he heard Hermione was with Krum. Alone. In Bulgaria.

            "Rook to A2. Check mate!"  

That night, Harry lay awake, half listening to Ron's ear-splitting snores, and Pig and Hedwig's squabble. He looked up when he heard a faint taping at the window. Harry could see a small form outside the window, and as he got closer, the form became more visible, and recognizable---

            "Hermione," Harry whispered.

She was standing on the steps of the Knight bus. He quickly opened the window and pulled her inside. 

            "Here you go, miss," Stan, the Knight Bus attendant said. "Do buck up." He helped Harry bring the rest of her parcels in through the window, trying to be as quiet as possible. Hedwig and Pig had stopped battling and starred at the stranger bringing a large ginger cat into the room. He then gave a salute and stepped back onto the bus. It disappeared with a loud pop.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but she started trembling. "I… I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go and…"

            "Are you kidding?" Harry whispered. "The Weasley's won't mind one bit. But I thought you were with Krum."

            "I was…" she burst into tears. "until something happened."

Harry got angrily to his feet. "Did he hurt you? So help him if he did…"

            "No," Hermione squeaked. "Last night, I had come home from visiting with Viktor. I was just going to get my Hogwarts things and go back," 

Harry searched around for a tissue. He had to do something. He found an old shirt of Dudley's and tossed it to her.

She blew her nose and dabbed her eyes, but the tears kept coming. "My parents weren't there, but my mum's cousin was. She… she said…"  

Harry pulled her down onto the bed with him and turned to her. "What happened?"

            "Earlier that day, my parents were in a car accident," she sobbed. "They were killed. My mum and dad are …dead."

Harry felt like the air had been sucked out of his lungs. He remembered the day his aunt Petunia had told him that his parents were dead. It was still the most horrible day of his life, hands down. He was five years old, but he could remember it like it was yesterday.

            "Aunt Petunia?" little Harry asked. "Kids at school say that you're not my mum."

            "I'm not," Aunt Petunia said as if it were the most wretched thing.

            "Then who is?"

            "Your parents," Aunt Petunia said. "Are dead. They died after you were born. You'll never get to know them. You'll never see them. Now shut up and go to bed."

Harry could remember crying himself to sleep every night for a month. He had this wonderful dream where his mum and dad came in a limousine and took him far away from the house on Privet Drive. He knew exactly what she was going through.

            "I never felt so alone," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

            "You're not alone. Me, Ron, and the Weasley's, we're all here for you, and we'll help." Harry whispered.

            "I just don't know what to do," she said.

            "You've been through a lot today," he said gently. "You should get some sleep."

            "Ron doesn't know I'm here," she said, tears leaking down her face.

            "We'll tell him in the morning. Oh, Herm…" Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione. Her head fell perfectly into place on his shoulder as she cried.

            'Every now and then,

            we find a special friend,

who never lets us down,

who understands it all,

reaches out each time we fall,

you're the best friend that I've found.' 

            "I'm getting your shirt all wet," she said after awhile.

He shrugged. "You can blow your nose on it if you want," then, he gently pulled her away from him and motioned to his bed. "Lay down,"

Hermione kicked off her shoes and layed down in the bed. Harry grabbed a pillow and layed on the floor.

            "Harry," she said. "If, you don't mind, can you sleep next to me? I… I just need to feel someone close to me right now."

            "Alright," Harry said and climbed into bed next to her. 

She cuddled up next to him. "I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep again,"

Harry stroked her hair soothingly. "Shhh. Close your eyes. It's al right, I'm here." He kept repeating these words until he heard her breathing becoming soft and rhythmic. Then he too, closed his eyes.

End of chap 1!!!Review, review!!!


	2. Learning to Live Again

Title: rmtw 

Disclaimer: see previous chapter

Chapter 2: Facing life again

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HARRY!" Ron's scream woke him with a start.

Ron was standing on his bed, pointing at Harry and Hermione. "In my own room? When I was in the room?!"

Harry looked to Ron, and then to Hermione, who was still asleep. He sat up. "Ron, wait…"

Ron covered his eyes. "Don't get up!!! Not until you put pants on!!"

            "RON!" Harry yelled, marching over to him and pulling his hands away from his face. 

Ron surveyed the area. Harry was wearing the pajamas he wore last night. Hermione was moving around in the bed, but her eyes were still closed. "How'd you get dressed so fast?" he asked.

            "I never got undressed!" Harry snapped. "It's not what it looks like!"

            "Harry?" Hermione asked from the bed. Her eyes were still closed.

            "It's al right, go back to sleep," Harry said.

            "Well what's going on if the thing that I think is going on isn't going on?" Ron asked in a rush.

            "Hermione came here last night," Harry said. "We didn't want to wake you."

            "She said she was with Krum!"

            "She was. She went home to get some stuff and found out some horrible news… her parents were killed." Harry whispered.

Ron sunk down onto her bed. "Bloody hell," he mumbled. "but were you two doing in bed together?"

            "Sleeping!" Harry shouted. "Well, together… no, not sleeping together… I mean, we were asleep in the same bed."

            "And no funny stuff went on?" Ron interrogated. 

Harry shook his head no.

            "Poor Hermione," Ron said.

Hermione sat up with a start. "NOOOOOOOOO!" she bellowed.  
Harry and Ron exchanged glances and raced over to her. She was awake, and trembling. "I thought it was a nightmare, but it's not…"

Ron knelt down beside her. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

            "Oh, Ron!" she said, and flung her arms around his neck.

Everyone in the Weasley household was in deep grief for Hermione. Even Fred and George, practical jokers extroadinaire were solemn and keep giving her encouraging smiles and thumbs ups. 

            "Poor girl," Mrs. Weasley told Harry and Ron as Ginny took Hermione to her room to help her get everything packed. "she told me that her closest relative lives in the states."

Harry put down a saucer of milk for Crookshanks. He knew all to well what living with relatives you were thrown to was like.

Harry had hoped that once Hermone got to Hogwarts, she would liven up a little. He knew that the death of her parents had put her in deep depression, but she would learn to live again. In time.  

Hermione just wasn't the same. She spent most of her time in her dorm, lying in bed. She started missing classes. And he grades were an all-time low.

            "Awww, poor Mudblood," Draco drawled during their Double Potions class. "Don't worry, Granger, you'll see your parents soon enough. In hell."

Two weeks ago, this would have made Hermione erupt into tears. But her chin grew stern, and her eyes got cold. Seamus and Dean were holding Harry and Ron back from running across the dungeon and decapitating Malfoy. Snape smirked and played Draco's remarks on deaf ears.

            "YOU want to know about HELL, MALFOY?!" Hermione shouted. "So help me, I will SEND you there!!!"

Before anyone else could do anything, Hermione conjured up her specialty- a waterproof fire. She aimed her wand at it. "Expresso!"

The fire zoomed across the dungeon, aimed at Malfoy's face. 

Snape was over at her side in three seconds. "Urbendola," he hissed. The fire stopped in mid air, inches from Malfoy's face and fell to the dungeon floor in ashes. He turned his stern face to Hermione. She was breathing hard and returned his hard gaze. "Let's see… detention for a month, Miss Granger."

            "What?!" she snapped.

Harry and Ron were shocked and amazed. They stared at each other, stunned.

            "Intentionally harming another student," Snape replied.

Hermione's face went as red as the Gryffindor scarlet color. "You're giving ME detention?! What about Malfoy? His words intentionally hurt ME."

Snape crossed his arms. "Continue talking, Miss Granger and I'll double it."

Hermione threw her Potions book in her bag. "You know what, Professor Snape?" she exclaimed. "I'll do your damn dirty detentions, but as for your class, I'm through! You are so UNFAIR! You shouldn't even be a teacher! You favor your own students over everyone! No wonder why everyone hates you! You are mean, and ruthless and don't give a damn about them unless they're a Slytherin!!!!"

The whole class, except Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle drew in a collective gasp.

Hermione stuck her head in the air and ran out of the dungeon. The Gryffindors rose to their feet, applauding loudly, Harry and Ron cheering the highest.

            "Back to work!" he barked at them.

            "One less Mudblood to worry about," Malfoy muttered, but he looked genuinely scared.

Harry and Ron found Hermione in the common room, crying.

            "We all love you," Ron said. "The look on Snape's face… was priceless." He grinned. "Thank you."

Harry shook his head feverishly at him, signaling that this wasn't a good time to bring that up.

            "Ron!" she sobbed. "You don't understand!!!" she got up, and looped her arms around Harry's neck. He stroked her hair.

            "Sorry!" Ron said. "I'm… I'm really no good at these things."

            'I know you can't stay,

            but part of you will never ever go away.

            Your heart will stay…'

            "I know what we can do for Hermione," Harry said the next day.

Ron looked up from his oatmeal. "What?"

            "We can go to her mum's cousins house and get some photos and make a scarp book, lie Hagrid did for me. It really helped me."

Ron dropped his spoon in his oatmeal. "I think you're right." He looked longingly at the empty seat next to Harry that she usually filled. "I just want her back,"

            "Me too," Harry said, following his gaze.

            "Mum said that woman lives in the states. It'd be rather difficult to get there."

            "We'll send Hedwig," Harry said. "I don't think either of us should leaver Hermione just now."

            "Where is she anyway?" Ron asked. 

            "Still serving her detention with that rotten--- (Harry called Snape something that made the other Gryffindor's mouths flop open)."

            "Figures," Ron said. "Someone finally puts him in his place and he's going to kill them for it. I hope Hermione spits on him."

            "Professor?" Hermione asked after she had finally finished gutting two terms worth of frogs. It had taken her nearly all night, but she had done it. It was finished. "May I leave now?"

Snape turned from her and stared out of the high dungeon window. "Yes, Miss Granger, you may go."

Hermione climbed to her feet.

            "I'm not as ruthless as you think," Snape said.

Hermione stared at him.

            "Enduring the hardships that I've had, Miss Granger, losing my own parents at a young age, and living on the streets in Hogsmeade, you tend to put a wall."

            "Professor…"

            "Your words got to me. I do not wish to be feared by my students."

            "We don't fear you," Hermione said awkwardly. This was weird. Snape was talking like he actually had FEELINGS. "We just… wish you were a little more fair to the other students that aren't Slytherins."

            "I can't promise," Snape said.

He didn't say anything after that, so Hermione thought it was her cue to leave.

            "Oh, and Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned to him.

            "You may forgot your other detentions," he said.

Hermione gaped at him. "Really, sir?"

            "Only if you agree to rejoin my class."

Hermione thought a moment. "Okay." She sprinted out of the dungeons as fast as she could.

End of chapt 2!!!

A/N: Bad news, guys. The AC adapter for my lap top broke, so I don't know how much more I can write on its battery power until my new one comes in 3-5 business days. Hope to have chap 3 up soon. Thanks to everyone who loves this story and reviewed.


	3. The Best Christmas

Rmtw 

Chapter 3: The Best Christmas

Disclaimer: don't own them

A/N: My adapter finally came! Woohoo! Now on with chapter 3! I've written the whole story out just gotta type it--- (ditto for fans of my other story that's in progress, HP and the Time Turner!)

Over the next few days, Harry and Ron spent most of their time in their dormitory, working on the scrap book for Hermione. Hedwig had returned a few days later with about two dozen photos of Hermione and her parents.

            'I'll make a wish for you

            And hope it will come true

            That life will just be kind

            To such a gentle mind.

            If you lose your way,

            Think back on yesterday,

            Remember Me This Way,

            Remember Me This Way.'

And finally, finally, after what seemed like ages, Harry and Ron found a smile on her pretty face when she waited for them for breakfast a few mornings later. Harry and Ron grinned, and she grinned back, one hundred percent of Hermione Granger shining through. "What?" she asked.

            "Nothing," Ron said. He had wanted to give her the scrap book now, but since Christmas was on its way, Harry decided they should wait.

Hermione looped her arms around Ron and Harry and they walked into the Great Hall. Half way through breakfast, the mail arrived. Pig, ecstatic about making a delivery hovered around Ron for about ten minutes, trying to get his aim right and drop it in Ron's lap. Ron was jumping up, trying to get the letter Pig had clutched in his talons. Finally, Pig let it go, and it hit Ron in the head and fluttered to the floor. He hurriedly snatched it up.

            "What is it?" Hermione  asked anxiously.

Ron turned the letter over and pulled a Quill from his bag. "Charlie's coming home for Christmas. Mum invited you and Harry."

            "Oh," Hermione looked down at her hands. "Uhm, that's very kind of her, but I'm just going to stay here."

            "But, it's Christmas---" Ron started.

            "I know," Hermione said. "I'm just not… up to it."

Ron grimaced and raked a hand through his hair. "Sorry, I…"

            "It's okay," she replied quietly.

            "Yeah, we love your mum, but I'm going to stay as well." Harry said.

Hermione smiled at him. He smiled back.

Ron's face fell. "Well, you do know that I HAVE to be there…"

            "I know," Hermione said. "I'll send her a Christmas card saying Harry and I won't be coming."

Ron sent his reply off with Pig. "Ah, so she could knit you a Weasley sweater as well?"

            "Did someone say Weasley sweater?" Fred grinned, sitting down next to Ron.

            "I believe they did," George said, sitting next to Hermione.

            "What's a Weasley sweater?" she asked.

            "Ah, dear girl, I'm afraid you'll find out soon enough," Fred grinned.

George put an arm around her shoulders. "A nice Candy Apple Red, you think, Fred?"

            "Banana Yellow, maybe."

            "Yes, with a big, cursive H on it," George made gestures in the form of an H.

Harry and Ron were laughing.

To her amazement, George gave her a quick hug and Fred patted her hand before they left to terrorize someone else.

Hermione smiled after them. "So, what's a Weasley sweater?"

Ron looked embarrassed. "Well, every year, my mum knits us sweaters… with our initial on them."

            "Big, and centered," Harry grinned.

            "I bet she spends a lot of time on those!" Hermione protested.

Harry and Ron laughed.

            In what seemed like no time at all, the Christmas break had arrived. Hermione and Harry said goodbye to Ron and wished him a Merry Christmas. Then they returned to their empty common room and collapsed in front of the fire. 

            "Thank you for staying," Hermione said. "I know Ron's your best friend and all,"

            "But you are too," Harry replied. "And I wanted to stay."

Hermione smiled. "You're my best friend too, Harry." She paused. "You and Ron have been so great,"

Harry gave a small smile. "We're just trying to help. I--- I do know what you're going through. Anytime you want to talk, I'm here."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She didn't expect anything less of Harry. He was always so sweet, so caring. No wonder she loved him so much. And not just as a friend, either.

He walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug. "It's okay," he whispered soothingly. 

            They had agreed to meet in the common room to exchange gifts on Christmas morning. Hermione was there, with a small wrapped box. Harry came in with a badly wrapped square shaped one.

A book, she guessed.

            "Merry Christmas," he said.

            "Merry Christmas, Harry." She gave a small smile.

He handed her the present. "Here, open yours first."

She took it from him.

            "Sorry about the wrapping," he said.

Hermione smiled. "I love the wrapping." She tore open the present and gasped. It was a white leather bound book with a picture of the three of them grinning on the cover in Hogsmeade. Ron was making goofy faces, Harry was giving him bunny ears, and Hermione was standing straight, a huge smile on her face. 

            "Open it," Harry encouraged.

Hermione opened the book. She as a child, along with her parents were grinning back. She was in their office, holding a certificate that said Cavity Free. She looked through the book. More photos of her and her parents. "I… I don't know what to say," the last photo was of her, Harry and Ron, arms around eachother at the end of last year. She looked to Harry with tears in her eyes.

            "Ron and I made it," he grinned sheepishly.

            "I can't believe you did this," she whispered. "This is the best gift anyone's ever given me."

            "When Hagrid gave me that photo album of my parents, it helped a lot, so…"

            "Thank you, Harry!" She threw her arms around his neck.

'I don't need us to see

            The love you bring to me

            No matter where I go.

            And I know that you'll be there,

            Forever more a part of me, 

You're everywhere.

            I'll always care.'

            "This is for you," she said, stepping back and handing him the small box.

Harry took it and opened it. Inside was a small red heart, with the words I Love You centered. 

            "It was my mother's," she continued. "It's been handed down from generation to generation. My mother gave it to my father as her mother before, and so on. It's two parts…" she reached out and took the heart, snapping it in two. "I'm supposed to give it to the boy I love."

            "And you're giving it to me?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione nodded. She stepped up to him and put half of it up to his ear. "I had it bewitched in Hogsmeade. If I truly love you, your half will beat."

Harry could hear a beating sound coming from the small object.

            "And if you truly love me, my half will beat." Hermione said. She put her half up to her ear and smiled.

Harry glanced down at her lips. Their bodies were inches from eachother. And their faces grew closer and closer. Harry kissed her. Hermione drew her arms up and around his neck.

They both knew this was the best Christmas they had ever had.

End of chap 3!!! Review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapters 1 and 2 and have been patient during my technical difficulties!


End file.
